Dreaming
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Emma comes down with the flu and all she really wants is her soul mate, Regina. Reviews are highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming part 1

The sheets were tangled around their legs and the rain was pounding on the roof above them. Hands met skin, lips touched lips, it was if their beings were melting into each other. Emma watched her lover above her as she felt the repetitive thrusting from Regina's skilled fingers. She was beautiful in every way possible. Her brown eyes sparkled with love and hunger, sweat on her brow from going at it constantly for what seemed like days but was merely on and off for hours. Her smile was radiant. Emma couldn't get enough of Regina. She reached her hands up to tangle through the dark brown locks, trying not to pull too hard when she hit a moment of climax. They were both gasping for air when Regina rolled off to the side, sighing contently. Regina reached for Emma's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Emma?" Regina asked. Emma only smiled, she couldn't speak after the mind-blowing orgasm she had just had.

"Emma?" Regina said again. Emma closed her eyes, beginning to pant again. Simply Regina saying her name could get her off. Regina began shaking her. When Emma opened her eyes, her mother stood over her.

"Thank god you're awake. You were moaning and groaning and was afraid I was going to have to take you to the hospital when you wouldn't wake up."

That was when Emma remembered that she was sick with the flu and had been sleeping. That heated moment with Regina had only been a dream. It was if a rollercoaster was going high speed through her stomach. She felt it flip. Her face turned green and Snow handed her a bucket just as the contents of her stomach came pouring out. Her body contorted as she gave up everything, wrenching out any tiny thing.

Tears started to fall like the rain drops in the dream, not only because she felt like she had been run over by a truck a million times but also because the dream had been so vivid, she believed it was real. She wanted it to be real.

She longed for the simplest touch from the woman she loved so much but they were taking a break. Regina had needed space after Cora's death. She had become angry and was lashing out at anyone around her but Henry. She had constantly picked at Emma's flaws until Emma felt that there was nothing left of her. The insults were like daggers but Emma tried to stay as strong as possible. Regina was the one that asked her to leave the morning after they had had a huge fight about the way Emma did laundry. And because Emma knew things would get worse before they got better, she had temporarily moved back in with her parents. Henry usually came over to give her updates but the past three days had been dead silent. Emma couldn't blame him though. If anyone else was sick with what she had, she wouldn't want to go near them either.

The tears turned to full on waterfalls and she began to sob, curling into herself on the bed.

"Oh Emma baby, it's going to be okay! You'll be getting back to health any time now!" Snow said as she rubbed slow circles along Emma's back. Emma's body wracked with sobs. "Do you want me to get you some crackers? Or some Sprite? What do you want baby?" Emma always felt weird when Snow called her baby but right now she was too frustrated to care.

"I want Regina, mom! She's all I want and I can't have her!"

Snow was startled by the sudden outburst. Emma hadn't said much while she had been bedridden. Snow knew because she had been with Emma the whole time. She had taken off from work and become a full time nurse mom for her daughter. She wanted to have that experience of taking care of her poor baby, even if that meant she didn't get to see her husband. To avoid getting sick, James had taken up a place at Grumpy's house while Emma and Snow were quarantined to their new house in the forest.

All Snow knew to do at the point was just to comfort her daughter. She laid down next to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug. She felt Emma's forehead lean against her shoulder, tears soaking her shoulder. Snow's hand ran through Emma's hair, feeling the silky locks.

"I know you do Em. I know you're in so much pain and this shit fest of a flu isn't helping any. Your heart is breaking and I know what that feels like. But Em, everything is going to get better. She will come around once she gets past the angry phase of mourning. She just needs time and then she'll come to you. She loves you so much baby. Anyone can tell that."

Emma couldn't respond. She didn't know if Regina loved her. Some of the things Regina had said to her just before she left put a bit of doubt in the blondes mind.

Regina smiled at her right before she took a bite from the plump red apple. Chewing, she offered the apple to Emma. The blonde watched Regina's lips, red as the apple in her hand, while she took a bite and admired the sweet taste of it. But it was nothing compared to the tender kiss Regina gave her after swallowing what she had in her mouth.

Emma woke up in hospital room, sighing at the end of the wonderful dream. An IV was hooked into her arm and the slow beep of the heart monitor went off quietly in the corner. Sitting up, she saw Snow and Henry sat asleep on a couch in the corner. It was a cute image, Henry's head on Snow's lap, Snow's hand on his back, her head leaning against the cushion, snoring softly. Emma didn't want to wake them but when a cough began to wrack her lungs, Snow eyes peeled open. Seeing that Emma was awake, she shook Henry. He moved sluggishly until he noticed his mother's alertness.

"Mom. I. Need. Water." Emma was quiet, her throat scorched.

Snow jumped to her feet and grabbed the water pitcher sitting on the patient table that sat next to Emma's hospital bed. Emma noticed how sloppy Snow looked in her wrinkled Minnie mouse shirt and jeans, short pixie cut sticking up in spots. She smiled. She hadn't seen her mother look this messy since she had had issues with James before the curse was broken.

Snow handed her a glass and Emma downed it as quickly as she could. The cold rush felt good on her sore throat. It was as if she had been in the desert for so long, her throat felt like sand paper. A feeling of relief swept over her.

It didn't take her long to really take in her location.

"What the hell?! Why am I in the hospital?!"

"There's the Emma we know," James said as he walked through the door to her room, a smile like sunshine on his face. He walked to Snow, handed her a coffee, and kissed her on the lips. Emma looked away as Henry made a noise of disgust. They always kissed like it was their last.

"Is anyone going to tell me why I'm here?" Emma was getting impatient. She turned to look back at them just as they were releasing each other from a hug. Worry filled Snow's eyes.

"That night after you told me how you felt, you fell asleep and the next morning wouldn't wake up. We took you to the hospital and Whale told us you were severely dehydrated and that you're body was completely exhausted." Snow had gone kind of fast and Emma took a little while to process the information.

"You talk about it like I've been out for days."

"Three to be exact," Henry said as he climbed up onto the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was sticking up in spots all over his head, completely identical to his grandmother's.

"I see. Has..." she stopped. She stopped figuring she already knew the answer.

Snow shook her head, knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

"Okay," she paused, not quite sure what to say. Turning to Henry she said, "Kid, you need to get home and get some sleep. Same goes for you two. I'll be fine." she didn't know that for sure. She still felt lost without Regina but she could see how tired the three looked.

Snow yawned as if on cue, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd like some time to think. Where is my cell phone?"

James pulled out her slim phone out of his jeans pocket and placed it into her open hand. He bent and kissed her on the forehead, whispering in her ear,

"I'm glad you're back."

"I'll call you if I need anything."

Hugs were given and goodbyes were said and finally Emma was alone. Thoughts zoomed through her head. She evaluated herself. Her body hurt only a little, she was a little tired but most of all, she felt so thirsty. She couldn't reach the pitcher, so pushing the call nurse button, she leaned back and shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina walked in the room dressed in a light trench coat, black heels clicking on the floor beneath her. After closing all the blinds in the room and locking the door, Regina walked to the side of the bed.

"Regina?" Emma was shocked.

"Hello Emma," and there it was again, the heat started in her toes and worked its way up. Her name on Regina's lip was such a turn on.

Those red lips met hers softly and she smiled. The kiss grew deeper and their tongues explored each other. It felt as if their tongues were dancing in a perfect rhythm. Emma felt as if Regina was consuming her soul. Regina let go first, pulling back and giving Emma the smile of the Cheshire cat she had whenever something naughty was about to happen.

"Wait, I need water," said Emma, mouth burning not only from passion but from dryness as well. Regina poured her a glass of water and watched as Emma gulped the cool refreshment. Regina took the cup, sitting it on the side table and stepped back.

"I'm so happy you're hear 'Gina." she said while she watched the brunette begin to untie her trench coat. The light weight material hit the floor and Emma stared in wonder. Regina was completely naked wearing only the high stilettos. She had the most amazing physique and Emma felt as if she herself definitely needed to start working out more. Placing her hands on her hips, Regina smirked, knowing Emma loved the view.

"I'm here to take care of you miss swan. I'm here to make you feel," she sighed rubbing her hands down her body, "better." Smiling, she sashayed to the bed and hopped up, straddling Emma's waist. Bending down, Emma's mouth was taken by Regina's. Her hands wandered up Regina's smooth skin as the brunette left a trail of kisses along her jaw, nipping at her pulse point. Emma cupped her girlfriend's perfect ass and moaned.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Regina said between kisses along Emma's neck. Regina pulled Emma to a sit up position and slipped the hospital gown from her shoulders.

"I didn't mean anything I said to you, Em."

Kisses were put on Emma's lips and fingers began to knead the blonde's shoulders. Closing her eyes, she gasped when long fingers moved lower and began to pinch her hard nipples. Before she could moan, Regina pushed her back and parted Emma's lips with her tongue. As the kiss continued on, so did the hands. Regina's hands massaged all over Emma trying to relieve some of the tension. Emma continued to grope the perfect ass of the woman above her. Regina's hands teased lower and Emma moaned. She needed this. Her body couldn't handle another minute without her soul mate.

_Soul mate?_ Emma thought. She had never thought of Regina like that but telling herself now, it seemed it was the only way she could describe her feelings toward the woman.

Regina moved her body lower and Emma's hands moved up, cupping breasts, kneading them like hers had just been. She felt Regina suck one of her nipples into her mouth and began to pant, her heart beat like a hummingbirds wings at the most impossible of speeds. She heard the sound from the monitor speeding up next to her but lost all thought about it when two fingers were pushed between her legs. She squealed quietly and Regina released her mouth from her nipples, smiling. Emma knew the look. It was the look Regina had when she knew she was boss at what she was doing.

When Emma hit climax, it was like fireworks. She knew that sounded so cliché but that was the only way she could describe it in her head. She had gone so long without a single kiss, an orgasm made everything seem bright and colorful. It was a lot like the night of the fourth of July. Regina didn't stop though.

The rhythm continued and Emma felt Regina's body slide up hers, capturing her mouth. Regina's free hand guided one of Emma's to her core, encouraging the blonde's fingers. When Emma entered the brunette with her fingers, Regina bit her lip. Emma tasted the taste of blood in her mouth but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered in that moment more than the amazing goddess on top of her. They matched a rhythm and screams were heard. They didn't care that they were being loud; the sex was just that amazing.

_Makeup sex is the best._ Emma thought.

Her monitor was going crazy and Emma figured it would break; her heart was going so fast. Turning to look at it while Regina trailed her tongue down her neck, she noticed there was no IV in her arm. It was funny she thought, that she was in the hospital and didn't have an IV in. Hadn't she just had one in? She knew she had grimaced at the thought of the needle in her arm. The machine beeping got faster and it was then she realized it was all just another dream.

* * *

Green eyes sprung open after hearing the commotion around her. and a couple of nurses were frantically checking stats and trying to pinpoint the problem. Her monitor was going insane, beeping loudly.

_The dream. _

A chuckle escaped her lips and a couple of the nurses stopped, noticing she was awake. The beeping slowed and all eyes were on her.

"Sheriff, are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Dr. Whale was assessing her, flashing light in her eyes and pressing the stethoscope to her heart.

"Fine, nothing, and no I'm not hurting. I was having a… nightmare. It was the scariest dream I've ever had," Emma deadpanned. A nightmare? She internally laughed. If having dreams about her sexy girlfriend were nightmares, nightmares were definitely her thing

Dr. Whale had a hard time believing but he nodded and instructed the nurses to leave. He finished examining her slowly, relieved she was alright. She was sure Snow would chop his head off if her daughter had died.

"You should be able to leave early tomorrow morning, Sheriff. I just want to observe you a little longer, make sure you're rehydrated and that your heart isn't having any real issues. I don't want you driving for a couple of days and definitely no working. I'm sure James and Ruby would be fine handling things at the station for a couple more days."

Emma didn't like not being able to work. It had been the only thing to keep her mind off of Regina the first few days before she had gotten sick. She had worked harder than ever that week before the flu, she was sure of it. Two weeks. Two weeks without seeing the love of her life, hugging her, kissing her, touching her. She hoped Regina would want her back soon, if she wanted her back at all.

Closing her eyes, she nodded. She didn't want to argue. She didn't have enough strength, too emotionally drained. She heard the door close and then silence.

* * *

Three hours later, she was ready to sleep. Henry and her parents had brought burgers from Granny's, and they caught up on everything that had happened the past three days. When it got late, they said their goodbyes and as her mom and dad exited the room, she called Henry back.

"Hey kid, how's your mom?" She couldn't help asking, desperate.

"Well, I honestly only see her briefly at night. She doesn't speak and she looks like a mess. She tells me she loves me and that's about it. She's not cooking and I have no idea where she goes during the day. It's like she's a ghost, mom. She drops me at school in the morning but our rides there are always silent. I've tried to tell her to talk to you, to talk to anyone, but she just shrugs and continues whatever she is doing."

The silence lasted a little while. Emma contemplated what he had just told her. Regina wasn't even speaking to him, let alone anyone else. It sounded a lot like Regina was completely broken and Emma hated that she couldn't wrap the beautiful woman in her arms. She was lost in thought when Snow walked in and told Henry they needed to get going.

"Just hug her Henry. Hug her and tell her you love her," she said as he walked to the door. He turned and nodded.

"Love you mom." And with that, they all exited, leaving Emma completely alone. A tear came from the corner of her eye. She had never felt so alone, not even when she thought she didn't have a family.

* * *

A nurse came in and gave her some sleeping medicine, per Emma's request. She just needed sleep to come to her and now. She needed to be blissfully unaware of all the things going around her again and she hoped the medicine would cause her not to have any more of the dreams. The whole in her heart was already too big.

The nurse left and Emma waited for the medicine to take hold. It was oddly very quiet in the hospital. Only the nurse that had given her the medicine stood at the nurses' station. The hospital never had many people at once, Storybrooke was too small, and so at night time only a couple nurses were on staff and only one general physician stayed overnight. She remembered when Henry had to have his appendix taken out a couple months before and how easily she fell asleep once Regina and Henry were all tucked in. The quiet was nice.

Her eyes started to drift closed so she turned on her right side, curling in on herself, looking at the glass doors of her room. Regina stood on the other side of the door in the light weight trench coat, staring at her. She looked like she was in pain, like she wanted to run into Emma's arms.

Emma shook her head and closed her eyes. So tired of having these dreams of Regina.

_Goddamn medicine. You were supposed to be on my side._

* * *

The next morning went along without a hitch. The discharge papers were signed and Emma's belongings were gathered. Snow drove Emma to their house in complete silence. It was so unlike her not to say a word.

"Alright mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong Emma. I'm glad you're alright." Snow sounded tense. Emma knew Snow knew something she didn't.

"Spill it Snow White."

They had reached the house but they didn't immediately get out. Snow looked down at her fidgety hands and Emma sighed, her patience very limited.

"Well, there are two things."

"Okay? What?"

"Well I suppose I can't hold it in anymore. I was waiting to tell you because you were just so sad. It was…" she sighed, "I just didn't know when the right time was." She paused trying to figure out the right way to tell her.

"And?" Emma's tension was building.

"And well… I'm pregnant." Snow beamed.

"Wha…."

"I know! I'm so happy! But I didn't want to be happy when you were so sad! But now you're in good health so I figured you could handle it better." It all came out of her mouth so fast, Emma took longer to process than normal.

"Emma?"

"How far along are you?" Emma could only look down at her hands, trying to be happy for her mother.

"Almost four months," she said cautiously.

"Four months?! You've been pregnant for four months and you didn't tell me?!"

_That would explain the crazy emotions and the sloppy appearance. _

"Emma, you've just been… busy. I didn't know when the right time would be."

"You aren't even showing!"

"A combination of baggy clothing and exercising."

"Wow…" Emma didn't know what else to say, "Congrats…" She couldn't help the tear stream from her eye. Luckily it was the right side, the side Snow couldn't see.

The silence went on for a bit and Emma started to bob her knee, figuring whatever was next was bad news.

"So the second thing?" Her fears were confirmed when Snow's smile disappeared and a deep sigh was let go.

"Emma, Regina's gone missing. No one has any idea where she could be. We checked everywhere while you were sleeping last night and she wasn't anywhere to be found. We never thought she would leave town without you by her side, but we think she might've gone. Henry told us he hadn't seen her since the night before you woke up," stopping, she looked over at Emma whose face was covered in tears.

"She wouldn't leave town. She told me she would never leave without me." Emma could hardly get it out, she felt as if she was choking.

_What if Regina did leave? What if it was her time to run away?_

Snow reached across and pulled her into her arms, trying to console her daughter. Emma sobbed harder than she ever had before.

"I just want her back mom. That's all I want."

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated! Because I have absolutely nothing to do until I move, I will probably be updating pretty quickly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate them and it's so exciting when you post them, so keep them coming. Sidenote: I was listening to music while writing this and I heard the song, Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer. I felt it was kind of the perfect song to describe this whole story. Sorry if you don't think so. Again, love love love the reviews :)**

Three days later and there was still nothing from Regina. Henry wasn't sleeping or eating. How could his mother leave him he wondered? Was it something he had done? Emma thought the same thing, blaming herself for Regina's absence. She wasn't sleeping either not only because she was worried but because she couldn't take any more of those dreams. She didn't want that hole in her heart to get any bigger than it already was.

They sat at the large kitchen table in Snow and James' new kitchen, eating pizza straight from the box, not bothering with plates. Only Snow and James spoke, talking about their day and what color they wanted to paint the nursery. They continued on like normal and left Emma and Henry to drown in their fear that Regina had left them for good.

Just like the time Regina had gone missing after being blamed for Archie's "death", Ruby had tried to track her, occasionally picking up a scent. Whether it was new or old, they could never tell and the scent always led to the normal places; Henry's school, the market, their house, Granny's. All the normal places they went. Her cell phone always went straight to voicemail.

When James and Snow noticed the silence from the two, they stopped talking, feeling awful for being so happy at a time like this. They asked how the two were doing only to have shrugs for a response. Both Emma and Henry tried to eat two pieces but only got half way through the second. Standing up, they grabbed their glasses and put them by the sink. James and Snow watched their daughter and grandson, not sure what to do. Henry went off to do his homework and Emma headed to her room to change.

Regina and Emma had jogged together on and off during their relationship and Emma had really liked it. When Regina told her to get out, she jogged that night. She had jogged three days before she got sick and when she was released from the hospital, she picked it right back up, jogging twice a day, every day.

She knew it was against the instructions Whale had given her but she had to get some of her frustration out and search for Regina at the same time. She would take different routes during each session, hoping she may see the brunette she loved so much wandering around. She never saw her but that didn't stop her from running.

She walked down the stairs in one of her tank tops and jogging shorts, her tennis shoes in her hand. Emma had never really liked tennis shoes but she did own a pair. Regina made her buy a pair before they started, telling her there was no way in hell she was going to allow Emma to run in her boots and take a risk of ruining her back and, to Emma, her precious boots. She sat at the bottom and put on her shoes. James stood in front of her, staring. Emma felt his eyes on her head and looked up.

"What?" It was a bit ruder than she had intended but it didn't bother James.

"Do you want me to go with you? I'm sure I could keep up." He smiled, hoping she would say yes.

"I would really like to be on my own dad." She knew he wanted to go but she needed the alone time. It seemed silly because she was alone all the time but… she couldn't help it. Regina had been the only jogging partner she had ever had.

"Okay, maybe next time then." He slouched off, a small look of disappointment on his face.

Emma didn't have enough time to care. She stood, stretching her arms and legs as she walked toward the door. Henry looked up as she walked past the table and nodded, silently wishing her luck on her search for Regina. Returning the nod, she left out the door and began the journey into town. Though the new house was in the woods, it didn't take long to get into Storybrooke. She looped around the edges and then traveled down some of the streets. She hadn't been in awful shape. She couldn't be to be sheriff. Though the town was small, they still had some people who couldn't obey modern world rules. It always ended up in chases on foot. The last time she ran before she got sick, she was up to five miles. The first time she ran three days ago, she only did 3 and a half, slightly winded. That night she went back up to five, telling herself she had to go further to find her love.

Tonight she intended to do eight. She knew she was pushing it. She had been staying at about six and a half miles but she wanted to make sure she saw as much as she could. She jogged to their house on Mifflin Street. Walking halfway up the sidewalk, she stopped and plopped to the ground. She stretched her legs, staring at the windows, looking for any sign of life. The warm summer air surrounded her like a blanket and fireflies glowed in the distance. No lights were on in the house and Emma didn't have her key on her to go inside to check, but she felt like she would know if Regina was in the house. She always had a way of knowing when Regina was close.

_Maybe it's the whole soul mate thing._

Looking up at the moon, she took in the glow and made a wish. Wishing on the moon? What was wrong with her? She shook her head and looked back at the porch to the house, staring, willing for Regina to walk out. Knowing nothing would happen, she stood, shaking out her legs. She walked around the back to the apple tree. Placing her hand on the limb stump she cut off, she grinned, remembering how mad Regina had been. Regina had never stopped giving her shit for it.

_I miss that. _

She heard fireworks go off. Looking over, it was if she was watching herself. This wasn't a dream, it was a memory. There she sat on a blanket with Regina next to her, holding her hand. They both had the largest smile on their faces as they watched the colorful display above them.

This was one of the best memories Emma had. It was the first time Regina had told her she loved her. She closed her eyes, putting herself in the memory.

* * *

"It's about to start! I bet you haven't seen anything like Storybrooke's firework show," Regina told her, excitement beaming in her eyes. Emma smiled, feeling like she was getting to see the little kid in Regina.

"I don't know. Boston did have a pretty awesome Fourth of July firework display." It wasn't really that good but Emma wanted to jerk her chain a little. She picked up a strawberry from the bowl next to them and took a bite. She handed the rest to Regina, how smiled and ate the rest of the red berry.

"No Em," she said after she finished, "_this_ is awesome." Regina turned just as the first firework went off. Her grin was huge as she lay back, pulling Emma with her. There they lay, side by side, hand in hand, watching the fireworks all around them. And it was really like they were all around them. Henry had told her that there were spots set up all over town that shot them off, coordinated by the dwarves. A walkie talkie system helped them set off the fireworks at the right time. Henry had been sad he was going to miss the show but not sad enough to keep him from going camping with Snow and James.

Regina was right; it was the best firework show she had ever seen. She would tell her that later though. She turned her head to watch beautiful Regina next to her. Her grin was just as big and she would_ ooh_ and _ahh_ at the most beautiful fireworks. It was just like being next to a kid. In that moment, she felt like nothing could ever get better. She didn't see the end of the show because she was too busy looking at her beautiful girlfriend. When it was over, Regina finally noticed Emma staring at her and blushed. Rolling on her side, she propped her head in her palm.

"What are you staring at Miss Swan?"

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen," she replied smiling, rolling onto her side. Regina blushed again, looking at their intertwined hands. Emma pulled her closer to her, wrapping her arms around Regina. Their lips met. It started slow but the pace quickened, Emma encouraging Regina to part her lips with her tongue. Things got heated and Regina didn't stop it. Henry's eyes weren't here to protect and they weren't out in public, so why not?

Regina snuggled as closely as she could and, moving her hands up, she place her palms on the sides of Emma's face. Pulling away she still cupped Emma's face in her hands. There was a tear coming out of Regina's eye.

"Oh Regina, what's wrong? Did I do something? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sniffling, Regina just smiled.

"No dear, you didn't hurt me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Emma, I haven't felt so much love from another person other than my son since Daniel. I've had flings and I always used to tell myself that they loved me but I knew they didn't. They loved my power and my money. I always felt like there was a hole inside me. But now, I feel whole again. I feel safe again. I feel like I'm loved simply because I'm me and not because I have money or because I had power. I feel a part of something so much bigger than me," She smiled at this, "Emma Swan, I love you with all my heart."

Emma was shocked. Regina had said those three little words. First. She had said them first. She never would've thought. She figured she would've been the first.

"Oh…" Regina said when there was no response from her girlfriend.

Emma noticed and quickly placed her mouth on Regina's, kissing her with all she had. She loved her so much and now she knew for sure, that Regina loved her too.

"Regina Mills, I love _you_ with all my heart."

* * *

Emma opened her eyes, everything blurry from the tears falling. She was glad she had opened them because she remembered _very_ clearly what had happened after they told each other that night.

Remembering this was worse than any of the dreams she had had over the past two weeks. This was something very real. It had actually happened and had been a major land mark in her life. It stabbed her in the heart seeing what she knew, that Regina had loved her at some point. But the thought of Regina not loving her now was the thing she feared the most.

Letting her head drop between her knees, she began to hyperventilate. The love of her life had made her leave their home. The love of her life had left her and their son behind. She hadn't done anything to fight because she knew Regina needed time to herself. But maybe not fighting had given Regina enough reason to leave. This was all her fault. She had driven Regina away. God, what about Henry. Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour and so was her breath. Her head began to feel light.

Footsteps were running toward her. She didn't care. Someone could beat the shit out of her if they wanted because she didn't know if she could live any longer. She was sure her heart had been ripped out of her chest, exactly like the victims of the evil Cora or even Regina before she had given up everything for love. Cora. God if Cora wouldn't have died. She admitted that she had been happy when Cora had. She was always causing problems and always made Regina feel like shit. She was betting now that some higher power was probably getting back at her for her happiness.

The footsteps got louder but Emma didn't notice. She was sure she was about to pass out. If not from the lack of air, from the burning hole she was sure was on her chest.

James grabbed her face just as she was about to shut her eyes, trying to get her attention.

"Emma! Look at me! Emma breathe! Breathe!" James had heard her breathing from the front of her house. He knew she was having nightmares and dreams and flashbacks about Regina. He wasn't completely clueless. Emma's eyes opened but she was still freaking out.

"I can't do it. I can't do this anymore. My heart, it's gone. I'm dying," she mumbled between breaths.

"Emma, it's alright. Breathe please. You don't want to go back to the hospital do you?"

_No I really don't but I don't want to go on either._

Her tears fell harder now.

"Emma, breathe! You can't want to die Emma! Think about Henry! Henry needs you!"

_Henry. She couldn't leave Henry. Regina had left Henry. If she left Henry, Henry would be like her. Parentless._

She began trying to calm herself and James let go of her face. He had a water bottle with him and she took it, drinking the half that was left.

Her breathing slowed and she noticed the jogging attire her father wore.

"Were you…" she took a deep breath, "following me?"

"Yes and no. I really wanted to go jogging and I was going to go the other way but you know, you're mother is worried about you. She told me to follow you. I couldn't argue. Those hormones are insane. I'm sure she wasn't this way when she was pregnant with you."

Emma laughed, still trying to completely calm herself.

"I stayed a pretty far ways back and when you walked back her, I just waited on the front porch."

They sat in silence as her breath got back to normal and her head didn't feel as fuzzy anymore. The invisible hole still burned there was no doubt about that.

"Thanks for drinking all of my water, Em. Maybe I was thirsty?" He said jokingly.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, exhausted.

"I was joking. It's fine," he said throwing his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "You okay?"

She nodded. She wasn't okay at all but she wouldn't admit it. She was "the tough girl". James stood and offered his hand to her, pulling her to a standing position.

"Let's just walk back dad. I'm so tired."

They walked down the streets of Storybrooke, heading back to the house. The clouds now covered the moon and a hoot owl could be heard in the distance. Everything else was silent and Emma loved it.

"You can talk to me you know Emma. I know you and your mother talk a lot but if she ever, you know, starts to get on your nerves, I have ears as well."

"I know that," she responded curtly.

"Okay, good." They walked on in silence for a little bit until James stopped, turning to look at his daughter. He had to say something. He didn't like to watch his daughter hurting just as much as Snow didn't.

"Emma, she's going to come back," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "When we were back at home, she had a way of disappearing and no one could ever find her. But she always came back. Sure, it was usually to try kill your mother, but she always came back," he said, trying to reassure her. She shuffled her feet, not sure what to believe.

"She would never leave Henry for good," he turned to start walking. She followed, placing her hands on her hips in frustration.

"That's the biggest thing that confuses me. I know she's mad enough at me to leave, but why Henry? Why leave him? It's killing me not having her here, but I imagine it's a million times worse for him."

"I don't know Em. Something big is happening with her, something none of us understand. And until she's ready, she's not going to put that on anyone else."

It was amazing how insightful her father sounded. She had kind of always pictured him as the strong athletic prince who was funny but not…insightful. It was funny how things were always different than they seemed.

She was the one who stopped this time. They were at the end of the long driveway leading to the house.

"Thanks dad," she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. This was another weird thing, hugging him. She couldn't explain it. It was just….weird. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He and Snow may have only known she was their daughter for a little under a year, but he loved her with all his heart. It killed him to see her hurt this much.

"No problem, Em." She let go of him, smiling, and they walked the rest of the way to the house in silence.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after a shower and tucking in Henry, she lied down in bed. Henry hadn't acted much differently when she told him she hadn't found his mom but after she had closed the door, walked down the stairs, went to the kitchen to take her medicine, walked back up the stairs and opened the door to her room, it being right next door, she heard him crying. Leaning her head against the door frame, she closed her eyes and wished for Regina to come back. She didn't think she was praying, just wishing.

Her bed felt like a heavenly cloud to her aching body. She was exhausted and she felt emotionally drained. Her brain felt like her mind had run a marathon and being alone in that bed, the burn at her chest seemed to be worse than ever before. Her eyes fluttered and she finally fell asleep.

That night she didn't dream and she was sure it was because her heart couldn't take anymore.

**Tell me what you thought?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews! It's awesome knowing you love it! Because I have nothing to do during the day, I've written this quickly and figured I would go ahead and post this tonight. I would just like to take a moment to point out that in the last chapter I said that James and Snow had known Emma was their daughter for a little under a year? I actually meant a little over a year but didn't type it that way obviously. So switch your mindset to a little _over_ a year. The timing in this will make more sense.**

She watched the rain outside the window by her table at Granny's. It was pouring but you would occasionally see someone walk out with an umbrella. What they had to do was apparently important enough to brave the torrential downpour.

Emma felt cold, wearing only shorts and a wet shirt in the air conditioned diner. She had reached Granny's right before the rain got too bad. She had jogged when it was light but didn't think she was up for the waterfall. She went into Granny's hoping to wait out the rain but didn't expect it to take this long. The mug in front of her was empty and her leg under the table bobbed repetitively.

"Do you want me to refill that Em?" Ruby watched Emma as she jumped, having startled her.

"Yeah Rubes that would be great," she replied. The goose bumps on her arms and legs were gigantic.

"You're shivering. Do you want me to get one of my jackets from the back?" Ruby was concerned. Emma looked like death. She would bet the blonde hadn't slept in days and still hadn't quite recovered from being sick. Emma nodded and she headed into the back, returning with the warmest jacket she had and a nice, steaming cup of cocoa.

"Thanks." Emma smiled, slipping Ruby's jacket on.

Wrapping her hands around the warm mug, she had an odd feeling she was about to go through another memory. Sighing, she stared at the chocolate liquid in front of her, preparing her heart for more torture.

* * *

It was March and she was sitting in this very booth when Regina walked in and headed for the bar. Emma listened as the brunette ordered a coffee and her usual breakfast, an egg white omelet with a side of fruit. Taking a table across the room, she sat and opened a book. It was Saturday and it was something she loved to do when Henry had a therapy session. Emma had started coming on Saturday's just to watch the former mayor and today, something good was going to happen.

Hopefully.

Looking down at her mug of cocoa, she smirked, hearing Ruby walk to Regina's table and place a giant vase of red roses down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina blush and smell the flowers.

Emma and Regina had hated each other so much that they liked each other, were physically attracted to each other. They had been sending each other messages since Regina had saved them at the well, three months earlier. Emails, texts, letters, were constantly being sent. It was all a secret, even to Henry, but Emma was ready to take it to the next level.

"Who are these from, Ruby?" Regina asked, curious.

Ruby winked, "Secret admirer I suppose. They were delivered here about 20 minutes ago. I think there's a card." Emma had sent the flowers through the floral shop so no one would know they were from her. Well no one but the flower guy. Still watching, she saw Ruby walk off and Regina look for the card. It was stuck between a couple of the roses in the middle. Excitement filled Regina as she read the card, seeing Emma's handwriting.

**First date tomorrow at 7?**

**Nod yes, cough no. **

**E**

Emma continued watching out of the corner of her eye, knowing Regina had read it. It seemed like hours before the nod came. Smiling, she drank the rest of her cocoa and left a tip for Ruby. She walked confidently toward the door and just before she exited, she turned her head and smiled at Regina, who had been trying to secretly stare at her as she left.

Emma grinned all the way to her bug. She was in such a good mood.

_We're going on a date._

* * *

Emma needed to run. She didn't care if it was pouring outside. She had to get this off of her brain. Standing, she left a tip and looked around for Ruby, hoping to give her back the jacket. Seeing the girl busy, she placed the jacket on the table and left. Standing under the awning for a few seconds, she decided the rest of her route.

She headed out into the rain, jogging slowly at first but rapidly getting faster. As she began to run full speed she thought about what had caused this whole debacle in the first place.

* * *

Cora had stayed in Storybrooke after she had been defeated by her own daughter. She finally admitted that Regina was better than her and promised to try to give up her magic. Regina had used magic in the battle but quickly stopped using afterward, knowing if she continued, Henry would be furious. She told Emma afterward that she also really didn't want to screw up what she and Emma had. They had finally become public and she was really happy.

Cora mostly gave up her magic, using it only very lightly on minor things like baking or cleaning, and even playing innocent pranks on people. Nothing too bad. Emma and Henry watched as Regina and Cora got a little closer. It wasn't anything like the relationship Emma had with Snow or Henry had with Regina and Emma, but it was something.

It was always the hardest when Cora would go back to psychotic bitch mode and give Regina a whole bunch of shit about trying to kill her and everything else that had happened in the past. It would hurt Regina and Emma was the one who always held her together, being furious with Cora. One time, she and Cora had almost gotten into a fist fight over Regina, just like she and Regina had over Graham. Mostly, they all got along and things went smoothly.

They found Cora lying face down in the grass one afternoon, only a month and a half ago. Regina shook her mother until Emma was sure the old woman's head would pop off, but Cora never woke up. Dr. Whale told them Cora had had an aneurysm and it was so bad, he was surprised Cora had lasted as long as she had.

Regina cried for a couple nights.

One night they were sitting on their bed, watching some Nicholas Sparks movie that Regina loved. Tears streamed from Regina's eyes when she turned to Emma.

"I hate that I'm reacting like this Em. She did such awful things to me. But she was my mother and there still is that bond. I loved her. It was actually getting to be nice, having her around."

Emma didn't quite understand, knowing the horrible things Cora had put Regina through. But it wasn't her job to understand. It was her job to take care of Regina in such a terrible time.

Emma wrapped Regina in her arms, holding her as her girlfriend cried herself to sleep.

After the small funeral, Regina had become so angry. She never said anything that made Emma think she was angry because of Cora's death. She said things about people and everything they did wrong. She picked at people and was rude to almost everyone. Archie had told Emma that it was just one of the stages of mourning and eventually she would get past it.

So Emma had hoped for that. She hoped for it while Regina cut her up into pieces and she hoped for it even now.

* * *

She was running by the cemetery when she decided to stop under the town's largest willow tree. Her memories were hitting her like lightening. She remembered their first date and the night after they won the battle and how they secretly met in the back room of Granny's, making out just like teenagers. She officially moved in with Regina in June, three months after they went public. They declared their love a month later. They threw a back to school party for the whole town at the public swimming pool in August.

She remembered the get-away trip they had taken to Manhattan in October. Having Christmas as a family and attempting to make cupcakes for Henry's school Valentine's party while he slept, which ended up with Emma licking icing off of Regina's body. The spring break trip she and Regina took with Henry, James, and Snow. She and Regina had gotten caught in the hotel's pool at three am on that trip. The giant May Day festival Storybrooke had. The Ferris wheel had stopped while they were at the very top and they sat there for 45 minutes, talking about their future plans.

Then Cora's death happened and they began fighting about everything. They fought about dinner. They fought about Emma's bug. They fought about Emma's parents. And then they fought about the laundry and Regina kicked her out.

She was weeping, just like the willow above her. She was drenched head to toe, her shoes having that slimy feeling they get when they are soaked through. She stood, about to start running again, when she noticed the Mills family mausoleum. The door was slightly ajar.

_Maybe Regina is in there. _

She ran towards it, her heart beating with excitement. She squeezed through the door looking around.

"Regina?"

Regina's father's concrete coffin was there and now, so was Cora's. Emma looked around the small room, hoping Regina might be hiding behind the coffin but she wasn't there. She sagged against the wall having been so excited at the thought that Regina could be in this small room, clinging to her parents' coffins. But she was wrong. Regina had left Storybrooke and was probably never coming back.

She sat there for an hour, crying, calling out Regina's name, thinking about all the things she could've done differently. If she hadn't been sick, she would've been able to go to Regina and try to fix things. She could've grabbed Regina and shook her, making the woman realize she was pushing everyone she loved away. Hell, she could've tried to seduce her, thinking sex may have changed Regina's mind. But that damn flu had come and put her flat on her back for whole week.

She finally stopped crying, exhausted.

_Maybe one more dream or memory wouldn't be so bad_

She let her eyes drift closed.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and noticed Regina was asleep, probably still worn out from their night in the pool. Emma smirked. It had been the most wonderful night, even after they got caught by the night manager.

Emma sat for a moment, listening to the ocean just outside their balcony. The balcony doors were open and the beautiful smell of salt water and sky came drifting into the room. It was wonderful. Their trip to Hilton Headwas wonderful. Life was wonderful.

The clock read 10:30 a.m. so Emma slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible. She slipped on some clothes and headed out the door to Snow and James' room a couple doors down. Henry had stayed in their room last night when Emma and Regina had asked for possible alone time.

She knocked three times, waiting for the door to open. When it did, Snow was smiling.

"Did you have a good night, Emma?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes, Mom. I did. Can I come in?"

Snow opened the door the rest of the way and Emma walked in. Henry and James sat on one of the beds, playing a video game on the flat screen TV. They were so enthralled, yelling at the TV and punching each other when one did something wrong, they hardly noticed Emma come in.

"You guys are on beach vacation and you're sitting inside playing video games?" she asked, smiling.

"Actually Em, Henry and James already went parasailing. Henry woke us up and asked to go," replied Snow. "I took a lot of pictures!"

"I wanted to go parasailing!" Emma was a little hurt that they had gone without her.

"You snooze, you lose," This came from Henry. The game had been paused and both of the boys were staring at her.

"Hey Henry, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Emma had something planned and wanted Henry with her.

"Sure mom. What's up?" Henry stood, putting on his flip flops.

"I'll tell you later," She said turning to Snow. "You two go have fun or whatever and if you see Regina, tell her Henry and I went out to run some errands." Snow nodded and Emma headed out the door with Henry behind her.

They walked down the hall and got in the elevator in silence. When they reached the bottom floor and headed out into the town, Henry finally asked,

"What are we doing?"

"We're going shopping."

"Ugh, really mom? I know you hate shopping just as much as I do." He made a disgusted face.

"Not this kind of shopping," she replied, smirking when she saw question mark on Henry's face.

Further on down the road, they stopped at a smoothie place and ordered something to go. Henry wasn't really allowed to have sugar in the morning but Emma didn't care. She was too happy to worry what Regina would say. Besides, it was almost eleven. They picked up their smoothies at the end counter, strawberry for Emma and pineapple for Henry, and then continued on down the road.

"I still can't believe you went parasailing without me." She actually was kind of bummed about that, but maybe it was better they went without her and Regina. Regina probably would've shit her pants seeing her baby boy way up high in the air, only a thin parachute keeping him up.

"Don't change the subject. What are we shopping for?" He stopped and crossed his arms, refusing to go anywhere until she told him what they were doing.

"Well kid… we're going ring shopping."

"Why would we go ring…Ohhh," his eyes got huge. "Really?" The smile on his face was infectious. Emma smiled and they looked so much alike.

"Yeah, really." She turned and walked further, knowing Henry would follow. "We do have to do some other shopping so we have something to hide the ring in but that will be quick and totally worth it. You could probably pick out a necklace for her too. She would love that."

Henry nodded, practically bouncing at this point.

"I can't believe this is finally happening! We're officially going to be a family! Hey, wait," he said stopping. When Emma turned to face him, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"I love you, mom." He said. When he pulled away, that infectious smile was there again.

"I love you too, kid." Again, her smile mirrored his. She giggled as he grabbed her hand and they goofily skipped into the jewelry shop.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes, finding herself back in the mausoleum. She had planned on purposing on the Fourth, only a couple weeks away. It had been almost a year since those three little words were said and Emma figured what better way to celebrate it. Henry was the only one who knew and had actually helped her with all the little details. She knew that that was another reason he was so broken down now.

She felt nothing. She couldn't cry anymore and she was sure her heart was gone for good. Regina had left and it was time she faced the facts. Her plan was never going to be put into action. She wondered if she should pawn the ring. Or she could keep it to remind her not to ever fall in love again.

She stood, telling herself she would figure it out later. Stretching her legs, she walked out through the door, shutting it behind her.

The rain was at a more even pace now. It wasn't like a bucket was pouring down on her. She looked at the watch she wore when she ran. She had been in the mausoleum for two hours. It was almost three and she would need to pick up Henry from school. She turned the direction of her parents' house and began jogging. She was at the willow when she heard a voice calling to her.

"Emma!"

**Please let me know what you thought :) I promise you won't have to wait too much longer. Sidenote: The little memories Emma remembers under the tree? Those will probably be written out as well. Keep your eyes peeled :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this!**

Emma turned in the direction the voice had come from. The figure walked toward her and when they got closer, Emma saw Regina. At first, she figured she was in bed, dreaming up a make believe reunion. There stood the love of her life wearing Emma's plaid boxers and Wonder Woman shirt. Emma closed her eyes. When she opened them, Regina was there, getting soaked by the second. Emma closed her eyes again and pinched herself.

_This isn't real Emma. She left. It can't be real._

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Regina was still there, staring at her. The brunette was hugging herself and shivering.

"Regina?"

Regina's body slammed into Emma's and she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Emma, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me? Please?" Even though it was raining, Emma could tell Regina was bawling, begging her for forgiveness. She was speechless. She had been dreaming of the moment Regina would come home and it had never been like this. She always imagined Regina coming back, looking as beautiful as ever while she looked like death because of her broken heart.

She reached her hands up to Regina's face. She had to touch her. If she touched her and she felt something, it was real. Cupping Regina's face in her palms, all the emotion poured into her. She felt like she had been struck by lightning or as if the dams of her soul had broken after being pushed and pushed.

This was Regina.

Crying, Emma met her mouth with Regina's. The kiss was slow at first, just lips. They were both hesitant, not sure how far to take anything at the point. But it quickly heated up and they embraced each other. Hands drifted and Regina pushed Emma against the trunk of the willow.

Leaning their foreheads together, Regina whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're here now." Emma smiled and kissed Regina lightly on the lips.

* * *

They could hardly keep their hands off each other long enough to get back to their house. Emma felt like she should be mad at Regina but she couldn't. She was so hard to resist and Emma's love was too large to be mad for too long.

They couldn't let go of each other, stripping off their clothes between passionate kisses. When Emma fell on the stairs, Regina helped her up and shoved her against the wall, kissing her hard. They continued up the stairs, stopping every few steps.

When they finally made it to the bed, Emma kissed every part of Regina's body while Regina touched any place she could reach on Emma's. Their first orgasms hit within a minute. The sexual tension had grown since the cemetery so it came quickly.

"Oh Regina, you have no fucking idea how much I've missed you." She moved up to kiss Regina's mouth, smiling when the woman below her moaned against her lips. She straddled the brunette, looking into the deep brown eyes.

"Regina that was the hardest three weeks of my life. There were so many times I thought I was going to die because of the goddamn hole in my heart," she was crying, the tears dripping onto Regina's perfect body.

Sitting up, Regina cupped her face, wiping away her tears.

"It was so selfish of me. You can hate me if you want, Em. I was such a bitch and…" She was interrupted when Emma kissed her, forcing her mouth open with her tongue.

Emma could never hate her, even if she had left for good. Regina had a permanent place in her heart.

She kissed Regina's mouth and jaw, nipping at the pulse point, and continued down. The trail went down her shoulder and back up, down her collar bone, over each breast. Emma's hand moved down and she plunged her fingers into the brunette's sex while the other hand reached up to wrap her fingers through Regina's wet hair. She loved Regina's hair.

"Emma. Oh Emma."

Her hand was moving fast, palm pressing down, and Regina was screaming with passion, tears falling from her eyes. The blonde swirled her tongue around each of Regina's nipples while Regina's hands clawed at the bed.

"Oh god Emma."

When Regina had the second orgasm she screamed, arching her back. Emma followed close behind, even though she hadn't been touched. It was her name on Regina's lips. She collapsed on top of Regina, cuddling her head into the curve of Regina's neck. After a few minutes, Emma braced herself on her elbows, looking straight into the brown eyes below her.

"Don't ever leave again. Please." Emma was suddenly very serious. She couldn't handle anything like the past three weeks ever again. She would rather eat chimera than have Regina leave her and that was saying a lot. When they had gotten together, Regina knew about Emma's tendencies to run. She'd been running her whole life. But after she told her she loved her, Regina made Emma promise she would never, ever leave and Emma was bound and determined never to.

"I will never, ever leave again Emma. Never. I love you so much." Regina strained her neck up to reach Emma's lip and she rolled Emma over, now lying on top of her. Sitting up and straddling Emma's waist, she grabbed Emma's hand and placed it above her heart.

"You will always have a spot here, Emma Swan. I was such an idiot doing what I did, but it made me realize how much I really do love you, how dependent I am on your love," she said, another tear streaming down her cheek.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and placed it over her heart.

"I was sure my heart was gone going through all of this. When you kicked me out, I felt like you took my heart with you. But you're here now and so is my heart because Regina, you are my heart. It belongs only to you."

They were both crying when their met lips again. It wasn't bad crying though, it was happy crying, loving crying. Pulling back, Regina smiled and giggled.

"God Emma Swan. I love you with all of my being." She kissed her once more before she moved her mouth down to Emma's breasts, sucking on each nipple, and then trailing kisses down the middle of her stomach and straight to Emma's core. It was her turn to bring Emma to the brink. She licked down and back up again. Reaching up with her hands, she grabbed Emma's hands, intertwining their fingers. Regina swirled her tongue around and moaned, knowing the vibration would cause Emma to come unhinged.

The blonde moaned loudly and Regina continued her process, moving one of her hands and slipping a finger in beneath her tongue, stroking slowly. She moved her tongue up, trailing it up Emma's body. She scooted her body to lie on top of Emma's, slipping another finger deep inside of Emma's core. Both women moaned. Emma's hands were on Regina's back, clawing for dear life. Regina didn't mind at all, continuing her work.

The rain was pouring outside and the sheets were wrapped around them. Emma smiled, thinking how similar this was to her first dream while being sick. They were melting into each other, lips on lips, hands searching each other. When Regina moaned her name, Emma climaxed and they both screamed each other's names. Emma felt like she was imploding, gasping for air. Regina saw the fireworks from that night so long ago. Regina rolled off of the blonde and onto the bed, right next to Emma.

_Makeup sex _is_ the best. _Emma thought smiling. She felt happy for the first time in three weeks.

They laid there, fingers intertwined, listening to the rain on the roof.

"I didn't leave town Emma," Regina said, rolling onto her side to face the blonde. Emma looked at her shocked.

"Where did you go then? We had Ruby constantly look for any sign of you." This didn't make sense to the blonde. Where could she have gone?

"I was hiding out underneath the mausoleum, detoxing."

"Detoxing? You're not a druggie or an alcoholic."

Regina sighed, looking off into empty space, not sure she could admit it to Emma.

"Regina, what happened?"

"I was so angry at everyone else because I was so angry at myself. When… Cora died I tried to use magic to bring her back. I hid her body in the basement and tried multiple times over those weeks, failing. I don't even know why I was trying. I was so angry at myself for it but couldn't stop. I took that anger out on everyone else, especially you. I didn't mean any of the things I said Em," she paused, looking for any reaction from Emma.

The blonde was facing her now, staring into Regina's beautiful brown eyes. She didn't know what to think. Regina had used magic.

"Why didn't you ever call and ask how I was doing or even come see me in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you" Emma was slightly frustrated at Regina and herself. She should've fought to help Regina.

"I did come see you in the hospital," Regina closed her eyes, pausing before she opened them again, "The first night you were there; I snuck in while everyone was sleeping. Just to see if you were still alive. Then the night before I locked myself away I saw you. No one was there and I swore you saw me right before your eyes closed for sleep."

"That _was _you. I thought I was dreaming. I had so many dreams while we were apart. I had so many of our memories flash before my eyes. It was so ridiculously hard. When I saw you, I shrugged it off as that."

They sat in silence again, watching each other.

"Emma, when I went to the mausoleum and tried to revive Cora there, I noticed I couldn't use the magic. That's why I brought her to the house."

"You realize I am never going to be able to look at that basement the same way." She grinned, giving her girlfriend a hard time. Regina didn't smile, she just continued on.

"I was angry because I let myself use magic after I promised I wouldn't. I didn't quite know what to do but then I remembered not being able to use magic in my hiding place."

"Hiding place?"

"Underneath the mausoleum. It's just a place I go when I feel unsafe or when I'm hiding."

"Good God, you have a hidey hole. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just wasn't that important," she sighed. She should've just told her. "That night after seeing you in the hospital for the last time, I locked myself down there, forcing myself not to use magic. It was so hard and there were so many times I just wanted to go above ground and magically grow an apple or something, just to know I still had it. But I didn't because I promised Henry. I promised you. Emma, I _am_ a druggie. Magic is the drug."

"Do you want it now?"

Regina paused. _Did she want to use magic?_

"No. I want you more. I want Henry more."

_Shit, Henry. _ Emma had forgotten she needed to pick Henry up. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was four thirty. _Shit. _ She cursed herself but didn't say anything out loud, not wanting to risk some sort of evil wrath from Regina for forgetting their kid. _He probably went home with mom. Stop freaking out Swan._

"I was under there the whole time, forcing myself to stay even when I wanted to run back to you and Henry. I was determined to quit using. When I heard your voice, I quit wanting it and followed you out." She sighed, feeling relief getting that off of her chest.

"I noticed you were in my boxers and shirt. It was sexy as hell but so unlike you." Emma had forgiven her when they saw each other under the tree so she wasn't angry now. She just wanted to make Regina feel better. She moved and pulled Regina to her.

"Everything is fine Regina. Putting yourself in some sort of rehab was so strong," she said as she stroked the brunette's face, brushing locks away. "I just wish above all things you had told me."

"I should've. I didn't want you both to be angry with me."

"We wouldn't have been 'Gina."

The silence seemed to last forever before Emma kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

"We have to go to Henry. He needs you." She rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Throwing her hair up in a ponytail, she turned to watch Regina get dressed. The brunette chose a pair of her own jeans but put on one of Emma's shirts, smelling the familiar scent. Emma smiled, seeing the brunette had missed her just as much she had missed her. As they headed down the stairs, Emma noticed how messy the place was. Things were thrown everywhere and a couple vases had been broken.

"Did somebody break in?"

"No…." she paused and looked straight at the blonde, "I told you I was angry with myself."

* * *

They drove Regina's car over to Emma's parents' house, driving slowly down the long driveway.

"Do you think he will be mad at me?" Regina was so scared of what was going to happen next. What if Henry became furious at the fact she had used magic? What if he rejected her?

"I really don't know 'Gina." And Emma didn't. She didn't think so but she didn't know for sure. Henry had a way of surprising her at times.

Parking, they got out of the car and headed to the porch. Emma opened the door slowly, calling out to see if anyone was home.

"Mom? Dad? Henry?" There was no response.

"Hello? Is anyone home?!" Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the short black hair of her mother.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried…" Snow saw Regina standing behind Emma. She was stunned. She wasn't stunned enough to walk straight to Regina and slap her in the face though.

"Don't you ever do that to my daughter and grandson again Regina Mills!"

Regina grimaced, her cheek burning. She didn't fight back, knowing she had deserved that.

Emma pulled Snow back, whispering in her ear.

"Easy killer, everything is fine. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be getting so worked up."

"I can do whatever I want Emma Swan! I can get worked up if I want to!" Snow was furious. Emma stepped back, holding her hand up in surrender. Snow walked away, stamping through the halls. She had almost reached the kitchen door when she turned, seeing Emma and Regina still standing at the door. "Are you coming or not?"

Emma and Regina quickly caught up and entered the kitchen. Snow was filling herself a mug of tea when they sat at the bar.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's up taking a nap. I finally got him to go to sleep." Snow glared at the two of them. "It's about damn time you graced us with your presence Regina. You have no idea what a mess you made. Neither Emma nor Henry have been sleeping or eating. Emma looks like death incarnated and Henry won't talk much. You were brave coming back at all," She stopped, taking a drink of her tea.

"Mom, she never left. She had good reason doing what she did and we're going to leave it at that," She stood, walking to the fridge. "Is there any of that pizza left?"

"How can you say that?! Do you not remember the past three weeks?!" Snow was so upset, she started to cry.

"Mom, stop. You're freaking out when you don't need to freak out." She hugged the smaller woman to her, trying to calm her down a bit. Regina watched in silence, knowing she was to be punished but confused by such crazy emotion emanating from Snow.

"You're right," Snow said stepping back. She closed her eyes and sighed, taking a deep gulp of her tea.

Emma turned back to the fridge, rolling her eyes and mumbling to herself.

"Damn those hormones."

She finally found the pizza and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. Placing two pieces on each plate, she warmed them up in the microwave. When they were done, she put the plate in front of Regina. She knew the brunette was hungry. She just had a way of telling.

Regina didn't complain. She picked up the piece and took a small bite. Emma did the same, feeling Snow's eyes on her.

"Do you want to enlighten us on where you've been Regina?"

Regina stopped chewing, afraid to say anything.

"Mom, give it some time. Drilling with us with questions right now isn't necessary." Emma rolled her eyes, finishing the first piece of pizza. She actually had an appetite now and she was starving. Snow rolled her eyes and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, feeling a headache growing.

Regina spoke up, "I locked myself away after using magic." Emma stopped chewing and Snow stopped rubbing her eyes.

"You used magic?" Snow was curious, knowing the woman had given it up after the battle with Cora.

"Yes and I hated myself for it. So I locked myself away as a sort of detox." Regina looked down at her pizza, waiting for Snow to yell at her.

Emma glared at Snow, daring her to say something negative. Thank God her mother got the hint.

"I see." Snow turned, refilling her mug.

The three women sat in silence until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The footsteps continued down the hall and Henry entered the room. He stopped, surprised by who he saw at the bar.

"Mom?"

Regina stood, rushing to the boy. She could tell he hadn't been sleeping and he looked smaller, like he hadn't been eating. She wrapped her arms around the boy and was relieved when she felt his wrap around her. She was sobbing and so was Henry. She heard him call her mommy a couple of times as she sat on the ground cross legged, rocking her boy back in forth. She cooed, holding him tight, knowing she would never let him go. They sat and cried for minutes, Emma standing behind them crying. Even Snow was crying.

In the middle of the sob fest, James walked into the kitchen. Seeing everyone crying, he rushed to Snow and hugged her tightly. Even he had a small tear in his eye, seeing his daughter and grandson so emotional. Snow was sobbing now and Emma was sure the pregnancy hormones had something to do with it.

Emma walked to Henry and Regina, squatting next to them. She wrapped her arms around them both, crying into Regina's hair.

Finally Henry looked up into his mother's brown eyes.

"I've missed you so much mommy. I don't care that you left. I love you so much," He said, bending his head to nestle closer to his mom. Regina looked at Emma and smiled. After returning the smile, Emma kissed her lightly on the lips, leaning their foreheads together.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her parents snogging hard core. She rolled her eyes and giggled, returning her gaze to the beautiful woman and their loved son in front of her.

**Let me know what you think! There will be one more chapter coming to you soon. I just have a little more to tell :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter for you lovely readers **

The bell on the door rang as Emma, Regina, and Henry walked through it and into Granny's. Several people looked up, noticing Regina walking with them. Ruby ran toward them and gave Regina a giant hug.

"Regina! You're back! You drove us all nuts," she exclaimed, leaning into whisper, "Now your scent is ingrained in my memory."

Emma smiled. Ruby and Regina had gotten along very well after she and Emma had hosted a girls' night at their house. It seemed a lot like Regina had taken her under her wing, like a younger sister. Snow had hated it at first, Regina and Ruby getting close. Ruby was Snow's best friend and it was all pure jealousy. Ruby had to actually sit down with Snow and tell her she was always going to her best friend.

It shocked Regina, the hug. She had been so rude to everyone those weeks after Cora's death and she figured the friends she had become with would hate her the most. When Ruby pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Are you hungry? I know Emma and Henry are. They haven't been eating no matter how hard Granny or I push." She said it quickly as she led them to their normal table. "You can have anything you want, totally on the house." Emma noted how she looked like an excited puppy, internally chuckling thinking of the whole wolf thing. She and Henry exchanged looks, grinning from ear to ear as Ruby badgered Regina, just like a younger sister would.

Five minutes later, they all had ordered and Ruby walked off to give the order to the cook. It was awkward at first, Regina thought, sitting there with her girlfriend, if she was still her girlfriend, and her son. She didn't quite know what to say. They hadn't told Henry yet about where she had been and why. Emma had suggested going to get a bite to eat, just the three of them, to tell him. They all agreed, getting into Regina's car and heading into town.

Regina felt the warmth emanating from Emma as the blonde grabbed her hand under the table. Suddenly she felt safe and was able to get up the courage to tell Henry what had happened. She launched into her story, stopping only when Ruby brought out their food. As she spoke, she watched Emma and Henry scarf down tons of food, barely touching her own. At one point, Emma actually interrupted her, telling her to eat her food. Normally she would've given her a glare and made some witty comment about Emma not being the boss of her, but she let it go, picking up a fry and dipping it in ketchup.

When the story was finally done, they sat in silence. Henry was looking down at his empty plate, processing all the information his brunette mother had given him. Regina took that silence as a bad thing and looked off, trying to fight away tears. Henry looked up, studying his mom.

"I'm glad you were able to stop using magic. You did the right thing," he paused, not quite sure how to say what he wanted to say. "I'm not mad at you for using it. I'm not mad that you locked yourself away to stop. I'm just mad that you didn't tell us that you were doing it. This whole time mom and I thought you had abandoned us but you were right here in town. I just wish you would've told us. It scared me, you leaving and then the effect it had on mom. She scared me…" he looked down again, regretting saying the last.

The last part was a shock to Emma but she quickly dismissed it, knowing how awful she had taken the ordeal.

"I'm sorry I scared you kid. I should've been strong for you," Emma said as she reached her other hand for Henry's.

"It's okay. Really." He smiled at Emma, squeezing her hand.

"And I'm sorry I scared you both." Regina sighed and let a tear fall. She grabbed Henry's hand just like Emma had and pulled her hand that was holding Emma's on top of the table, their hands creating a circle.

Henry smiled and felt as if everything was forgiven. They were back together again.

* * *

**14 days later**

The walkie talkie went off and Henry quickly grabbed it before anyone else heard it.

"Incoming, this is Sargent Grumpy calling for Captain Mills?"

"This is Captain Mills."

"Operation Swan is underway. All positions filled sir."

"Roger that." Henry grinned, excited for what was about to happen. He grabbed the blanket and left the room. Running down the stairs, he ran into his grandfather.

"Easy Henry, you're going to fall and crack your head open." Henry nodded but kept walking toward the backyard. People were everywhere, standing, sitting on lawn chairs or on the ground. The excitement seemed to be visible in the air. Everyone was waiting for the best fireworks show ever. He heard Regina laugh and turned toward the noise. He saw his two mothers holding each other, laughing at something Granny had told them. He caught Emma's eye and nodded, their large grins mirroring each other.

Not long after they had all be reunited, Emma decided to throw a giant Fourth of July party, allowing Regina to plan it to a T. Mostly.

It had turned out wonderful. The food was great and everyone was happy. Emma and Regina had played a volleyball game against Henry and James, Snow laughing and taking pictures. Eventually Ruby joined in with James and Henry. Having such athleticism, she helped their team score the final point, leaving everyone laughing and even paying off bets. It seemed like the past two months hadn't happened at all.

After Granny walked off to find Ruby, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and led her to the spot Henry was sitting. He sat cross legged on a blanket, the blanket from a year ago, with a bowl of strawberry's in his lap and waited for the show to start. Just as the first firework went off, Emma and Regina sat down next to Henry. Recreating the memory Emma smiled grabbing a strawberry. She took a bite, savoring the sweet taste and then she offered the rest to Regina, smiling as she watched the brunette chew.

Each firework was beautiful, and just like the year before, Regina _ooh_'ed and _ahh_'ed but she wasn't alone. Both Emma and Henry were just as enthralled. Emma tightened her hold on Regina's hand, squeezing three times. It was their code for "I love you". Regina returned the code and grinned up at the sky.

_This is perfect_ Regina thought, watching the beautiful greens, blues, reds, and yellows above her. She was too distracted to notice Emma and Henry grinning at each other, knowing the best part was about to come.

Nearing the end of the show, a firework in the shape of a heart popped into the air, exploding and creating little hearts.

"Well that's cute," Regina said, looking at Emma. Emma's eyes went wide, knowing if Regina didn't pay attention, she would miss it.

"Mom, watch the end!" Henry shouted. And just as Regina looked up, she saw the best firework explode in the air.

WILL YOU MARRY ME REGINA? Flashed across the sky.

It took her a moment to process but when she turned her face to look at Emma, she saw the blonde facing her, holding a beautiful diamond ring. The grin on Emma's face made Regina's heart explode. Was Emma Swan asking her to marry her? She looked at Henry, whose grin matched the blondes. He nodded and Regina turned back to Emma, a tear in her eye.

She swallowed and wiped away the tear, giggling.

"Yes."

Applause was heard all around them. Catcalls came after Emma put the ring on Regina's finger and kissed her passionately. When they came up for breath, their foreheads were pressed together and they were both smiling like sunshine.

"Oh my goodness! Our daughter is getting married!" Emma was positive this was coming from her mother who had started sobbing and exclaiming, "That was so cute!" or "This is so exciting!" or "I have a wedding to plan!" Regina and Emma giggled, Henry laughing hysterically next to them.

"I love you Emma Swan," Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"I love you too Regina Mills." She wrapped her arms around the beautiful brunette in front of her. Henry soon joined in, trying to wrap his arms around the two of them.

_It was more perfect than I had imagined_, Emma thought. She stood and pulled Regina with her, being swarmed by tons of people wanting to congratulate the two. Snow rushed toward Emma and wrapped her tightly in her arms, sobbing. In between sobs she said to Emma,

"Emma, I am so happy for you." Snow squeezed her tighter. They felt another pair of arm wrapping around them. James was there, his arms around them, standing in silent love.

"I love you guys," Emma said, smiling at her parents.

* * *

For the next hour, the two mingled with the people, laughing, talking, hugging. They were separated but they had never felt so close than in that moment. Occasionally they would meet eyes in the crowd, smiling at each other. Each time, one would mouth the words "I love you" while the other would grin like a fool.

Henry sat on a swing, next to his grandmother, watching the ways his mothers ogled each other. He had mixed feelings. On one hand he was still a young boy who thought his mothers being so lovey dovey was gross. But on the other hand, he was just happy to see they were so happily in love. He smiled as Snow wrapped her arm around him.

"I am so happy for you guys," she said, placing a kiss on his head. He smiled up at the woman next to him, thinking to himself,

_We are finally going to be a family. A real family._

__**Thank you all so much for reading this and giving me your reviews! It helped put ideas into my head. I really hope you enjoyed the story and I'm telling you to keep your eyes peeled because sometime soon, the little memories in this story are going to become stories of their own. Again, thank you soooo much! Much love dolls :)**


End file.
